Newt
by kyome-kitty
Summary: Newt is a Konoha...er, something. She's not quite a missing nin, and she's not quite a formal ninja. When she is asked to stay, her reaction surprises everyone. She agreed.
1. And the Rain falls

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Itachi would be alive and would've kicked Sasuke's ass. That is all.**

* * *

She had only just begun her life as an outcast, a _missing-nin, _they called her. Already, she had established a name for herself; a thief; smuggler. The undercover medics relied on her to get them ingredients not available in their country. She had a high price, but she did her job well. Others depended on her to get stolen items, or to steal the items themselves. Occasionally she dipped her hand into the black market. She found it degrading, though, and only used that as a last resort for survival.

As she sat under the trees in the rain, she wondered once again why she had left. She had loved her home, Konoha. She had friends and family. She was successful as a ninja and had progressed quickly through the ranks. She smiled as she remembered the Third; a good man, a great friend, an amazing leader. How long had it been, since she had seen that place? She didn't even know her name anymore. It had been replaced by her alias.

Newt.

She had earned that name. She could slip in and out of the most guarded home. She could hide from the authorities that hunted her; only allowing herself to be seen by her clients. Even then, she was not visible in the face. It protected herself. If anyone was to catch one of them, (it _had _happened), they were never able to describe her. The other Kages knew it was her, but they had no evidence. She was safe from them. Newt lived on.

She was scared, she was alone, she was hunted. In all other circumstances, she would've been dead. Biting her thumb to hold back tears, her skin split. The blood was metallically addicting, and she jerked her hand away to avoid it. A drop of the crimson fell into a puddle.

"Why waste such a beautiful solution?" Newt wondered aloud, not caring if she was overheard.

"Boar-zee, doggy, birdie, monkey, sheep-ee," She recited childishly. Her hands quickly followed with the corresponding seals, and she placed her palm in the puddle.

"Now now, Newt-kun, there is no reason to be rude. I had just groomed my fur, and now it's wet and muddy." The voice spoke from the fog. As it cleared, a snow white dog, about four feet tall at the shoulder, was visible.

A whimper escaped from the dog's muzzle as she saw her master's distress. She might be a ninken, but she was just that; a dog who cared about her alpha and friend.

"Have you been questioning your decisions again, dear Newt-kun? At least smile, please?" Her pleas were useless, and Newt didn't respond. "You are staring to act like Pakkun. Do you really want that?"

This feeble attempt at humor gained a small smile from Newt, which calmed down her comrade enough to let her relax by Newt's side.

"Why do you even try, Yatsu?" Newt whispered; the rainfall lightening. The dog's ears pricked, and her eyes closed for a moment.

"Because when you are depressed you are more likely to do that blood thing. It's starting to—" Newt had turned to face her canine friend. What had cut Yatsu off was a bloodied thumb running in a backwards "s" shape on the outside of her eye.

"Like I was saying, Newt-kun. It's starting to leave a stain. It won't wash out, and I quite enjoy my fur as it is, thank you." Yatsu finished bluntly. Newt blushed in embarrassment. It was a childish trait of hers, but it was comforting, somehow.

"Come on," Yatsu mumbled in exasperation. "The rain's letting up. We need to get going."

"Where are we going now?" Newt's question was half-minded. She never really cared where she went, so long as she actually went somewhere.

"Fire Country."

Now she cared; her homeland. Her face contorted into a confused, almost betrayed look.

"Are you all right, Newt?" Yatsu sounded smug.

"I'm…I'm fine." Newt spat in annoyance. The frustrated missing-nin clambered onto her white ninken. Newt was only just tall enough to rest her chin on the dog's back.

"You're quite warm for such a cold storm, Newt-kun." The ninken noted, although she enjoyed the warmth. Newt didn't respond.

"Do you think that we will run into Pakkun while we are there?" Yatsu asked hopefully. Newt let out a small laugh.

"You _really _like him, don't you? Sometimes I wonder…"

"W-what do you wonder?" Yatsu's voice shook in embarrassment. Newt ignored the question and let Yatsu in on her extremely hidden mind.

"What am I supposed to do with you, Yatsu? Other than rhyme your name with everything possible, I mean. You are supposed to teach me, and you let me continue with childish habits."

"You're still a child by my means, dear Newt-kun." Yatsu replied.

"You are supposed to have your mind focused on helping me accomplish my missions, but you let your mind wander to your own selfish desires."

"I was only asking a question!"

"You are supposed to support me, but you continually let me fall into a state of depression."

At this, Yatsu snapped quickly into a handstand (pawstand, maybe?) and Newt was quickly thrown into nearby tree.

"That's pathetic, even for you, Newt. I don't know who you think you are, but you have _no right _to talk to me that way!" Yatsu yelped. Newt, who had been upside down, righted herself, but made no move to reconcile with her friend. She believed that she was right. Yatsu knew that Newt was stubborn, and took a few steps backwards.

Nothing.

"You don't have the right to be so stubborn on your ideas, Newt. You're not yet that strong, and far from that smart." She growled. Newt looked on with a blank stare.

"Newt…"

"Mmm…?" Her eyes drooped closed, and Yatsu understood.

"How many times do I have to tell you…if you stay in the rain, you will get sick. No ifs, ands, or butts about it."

"I'm not si…si…sahchoo!" At the sneeze, Newt shut her mouth. Yatsu couldn't just leave her there, but where would she take her? Pakkun's alpha lived in Konoha, maybe he would help her? She only needed a warm place to stay for a few days…

Yatsu grabbed Newt's signature bear-eared hoodie in her teeth and eased her onto her back.

"No! I'm not going back!" Newt fought back weakly, but Yatsu still had to struggle to keep her in place.

Newt quickly fell asleep, and Yatsu was soon nearing Konoha. She narrowed her searched when she found Pakkun's scent.

"Found him." She whispered quietly, and took off in a sprint. Through the dense trees, Yatsu could see a stone, possibly a memorial, and someone standing over it.

Before she could think, the ninja looked over to her, his eyes emotionless.

She laid Newt in the grass, and wandered out into the open.

"Who are you." She stated in simplicity. The man studied her face carefully, and seeing he didn't recognize her, answered.

"A Konoha ninja." He replied basically. Yatsu was annoyed, she'd had enough of the mind game that Newt would play.

"What is your family name?" She asked, making sure to specify. The man returned to his blank look, and answered.

"Hatake."

"Then who are you…?Awe…she would know." Yatsu avoided Newt's 'name' as it would arouse suspicion.

"That's an interesting mark you have on your eye. Smells like blood. Rather fresh at that." He noticed.

"Yes. It is, Hatake. But I don't need to question you further, so neither should you. You are Pakkun's alpha, along with the rest of his pack, Hatake." Yatsu was rather calm, but her voice came out rushed. Hatake looked surpized.

"If I was to bring you to someone who needs medical attention, would you get it for them, no matter who they were? Missing-nin, Enemy-nin, Friend?" Yatsu asked.

Hatake shook his head.

"That's the Third's decision." He murmured.

"You will risk the death of a fellow alpha? You introduced her to it. I don't see why you would leave her to die. From what Pakkun tells me, you _are _a cold, heartless person."

"So you are a ninken. Very well. Who is she?"

"You must swear upon your friend's grave you shall not tell or hint to anyone that she exists here. No showing, either. Until her condition is...stable, no one will know that she is here." He hesitated, but then agreed.

"Are you familiar with the name Newt?"

* * *

**Anyone like it? I pretty much have the second chapter done, but not quite. Comments will make me write faster, I believe, and as for flames? Hit me with your best shot (doo doo, doo doo...) and see what happens. I acctually like them. Humor is my anti-drug. :)**

**Criticism is what I'm looking for here, peoples, so if you can give any. I don't care if it's a misspelling, TELL ME!!!!!!!!! Please? I just made a fresh batch of cookies today.....**


	2. Compromise

**I don't own Naruto, sadly. If I did, Itachi would still be alive, and Sakura would've kick-ass from the beginning.**

* * *

"Are you familiar with the name Newt?"

Yatsu's simple question earned the most curious look one could ever imagine. It was ever changing, from curiosity, to hate, to surprise, and then back to curiosity. It was an endless cycle. Eventually, Yatsu barked in a high, screechy voice, and the odd faces settled on surprise.

The look was so incredulous that Yatsu couldn't help but chuckle. Never before had she seen such a look of shock; he almost gawked. However, she slammed a paw onto her head, scolding herself.

_Newt-kun needs help! _She thought frantically, _what is there to laugh at? Nothing! _

In the silence that followed (the ninja had been even more surprised to see the ninken whack herself on the head) Yatsu caught the faint sound of Newt's breathing. It was quick and shallow, and steadily gaining in pace. Yatsu whined, sounding helpless, and Hatake suddenly was serious.

"Where is she?" He asked, his voice calm and cool. Yatsu was silent, but quickly turned and lead the way to her sick comrade. The clearing was now slick with mud; the rain had become a downpour. Despite her slippery paws, Yatsu sped up the pace, fearful of what this would do. Stopping suddenly, Yatsu, almost comically, pointed like a hunting dog to Newt's location. She had to dig her claws into the water soaked Earth to stop herself from sliding forward.

"Do you know what happened?" Hatake asked, and Yatsu hung her head.

"She has been in the rain all day, and she is weak physically. We got into a battle recently and she was hurt, but I was sure she had recovered..." The white ninken trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"We should take her to a hospital, uh..." The ninja was looking for a name, and Yatsu was not willing to care about the consequences.

"Yatsu. That means that the Hokage would know, though!" Bloodstained claws tore at the mossy undergrowth of the forest. Hatake shook his head in dismay, he didn't know any way around the Hokage finding out.

"Sorry, Yatsu, but there's not much else I can do. You have a _really _sick girl here on your hands...uh, paws, and I'm not a medic. If you want her to live, the Hokage _will _know."

"I didn't intend to save her and then have her killed!" The yelp was enough to get Hatake to compromise.

"I can try and get the Hokage to let this slide...she hasn't been gone for all too long, we could pass it off as running away."

"A year isn't that long?" Silence followed, and the two stared menacingly. Finally, they reached an agreement. Hatake would work out a deal with the Third Hokage that would allow Newt to remain alive, despite her missing-nin status. In return, Yatsu would convince Newt to stay in Konoha long enough to heal, and would work under the Konoha ninja as a non-missing-nin. The length of that term depended on the Third Hokage. Yatsu begged that he would be in a good mood today.

* * *

**Such a short chapter, I know, I know. I had to end it here so that the next chapter wouldn't be starting in the middle, okays? Kakashi made an executive decision, too, and I would prefer that you wouldn't flame me about it. Just wait for the next chapter, please? Cookies for all who review, and I might throw in a cupcake for critiques! :)**


End file.
